What Seekers do with their Captives
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: Funny shorts  not really SHORT  about what the Decepticon seekers do with their captives when returning home from a seige. Rated M for saftey.


Yamiatei98: Alrighty folks here I am with another ingenious fiction about Transformers G1! Now, this is going to be rated M for safety. There will be smut and such included but most of it will be humor about what the Seekers do to their captives after a siege. So please enjoy, laugh your arse off and review! I know there might be a bit too much dialogue but I don't give a frag, just read.

I own no shiz except Skyonyx. If I did, all slash would be aired live on HUB and other networks.

~Sparkbond mind-link thingy~

XxX

Decepticon Base

Seeker's Room (Rather LARGE room might I add…)

"Warpie! I'm so boooooooore!" A large blue seeker complained.

"Mech up! Besides, I'm supposed to be the more whiny one in this situation," Skywarp retorted at his older brother, who was currently hanging upside-down from the ceiling of their quarters.

A sleek white and black femme entered the room, datapad in hand, "Ah, so you admit to being a wimpy sparkling," she teased, chucking the gray tablet at Skywarp's head.

The purple mech rubbed the back of his helm, a small dent in where the datapad had made contact with his head. "Haha very funny Sky, when's Starsqueak coming back from patrol?"

"We have a patrol?" Thundercracker asked from the rafters.

Skyonyx sighed. "Yes you fragger, we have patrol, you just never go because you're too lazy to get your fat aft out of our quarters!"

"I AM NOT FAT!"

"Tell that to the gargantuan amount of energon you shovel into your systems."

"I DON'T SHOVEL IT!"

"That's right, you inhale it."

At that remark, Thundercracker launched himself downward towards his older sister, just missing as she side-stepped out of the way. The blue Decepticon picked himself up off the floor, pouncing at the white femme for another attack. Growling for emphasis, TC tackled his sister, pinning her to the ground. She grinned, flipping him over her head as she rocketed up to the high rafters.

Skywarp sighed. "It's always the same…"

At that exact moment, the doors flew open and in stepped the "all mighty" Starscream.

All optics turned to the red, white, and blue mech.

"Well?" He squeaked.

The other seekers all exchanged a look. "Well…what?" Sky asked her younger brother.

Starscream's faceplates shifted into what seemed to be a menacing smile, but turned into more of a lopsided grin. "Who wants to play Autobot ball?" He held up a squished up, lumpy, yellow ball. The red Autobot insignia standing out in the center.

"Hey!" TC shouted. "That's what's-his-face, umm…Yellowjacket? Wasp? Golden Bee?"

"Bumblebee," Sky corrected, taking the yellow lump from Starscream. "So this hunk of slag is that little fragger Bumblebee?"

"Sure is!" The decepticon in question replied. "Picked the fragger up outside base!"

The room went silent.

"Starscream?" Skywarp said hesitantly. "Outside our base is…underwater…"

"You know what I meant! On the sliver of land near here!" He screeched, TC, Skwarp, and Skyonyx having to cover their audios from the high-pitched rambling. "Who wants to play Autobot ball?"

Three servos shot up, and the four of them all left the quarters down to the training room.

Once they arrived, Skywarp immediately latched onto Sky. "Sky's on my team!"

TC nodded. "Alright! Me an' Screamer VS. Sky and Warp."

Sky laughed. "You make it sound like we cut Skywarp in half. The 'Sky' part and the 'Warp' part versus you two."

Starscream rolled his optics, "Can we just get on with the game?" He asked impatiently, tossing Bumblebee up and down in the air for emphasis.

"Sure sure, it's just like volleyball, right?" Sky questioned, taking her position on one side of the net with Skywarp.

"Yes, but we play it with an Autobot!" Starscream shouted gleefully, tossing the poor Autobot up in the air, then smashing him down on the other side of the net.

To this, Sky dove, barley saving the "ball" as Skywarp hit it back up over the net. TC activated his jets, flying up and smacking Bumblebee higher up, higher and higher until Starscream rocketed upwards, lightly tapping it so it started falling back towards the ground. Skywarp helped Sky upwards and she ruthlessly smashed the Autobot onto the floor on the other side of the net.

"SCOOOOOOORRREEE!" The white and black femme shouted, high-fiving Skywarp.

TC muttered some incoherent words in Cybertronian, as he slapped Starscream's shoulder. "Alright," he grumbled. "Our serve…" He picked up the yellow lump, throwing it high and volleying it to the other side, where the purple decepticon received and returned it.

"MINE!" TC shouted, but a certain patriotic colored mech chose to ignore him and decided to try and get the ball at the same time, thus, they collided and Bumble-ball rolled harmlessly over on their side.

"GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLL!" Skywarp yelled, fist-pumping the air.

"You idiot!" Starscream raged. "I had it!"

TC crossed his arms in annoyance. "I called it first!"

The two continued their babbling whilst Sky and Skywarp walked over to their side and separated them both, grabbing the ball while they were at it.

"Stupid slaggers…" Sky mumbled, serving the ball up high.

Starscream lunged for the misshaped hunk of metal, returning the serve low. Skywarp bumped it up as Sky hit it far back towards TC. The blue mech was able to hit the ball, but didn't hit it hard enough and it hit the middle of the net, bouncing off in the direction of Starscream.

The white and purple seekers sighed as the two other seekers argued about why the other was useless. But their argument was soon dissolved in a matter of astro-seconds when Skyonyx volleyed a small round of lasers at their helms, distracting them from their current engagement.

"Will you two ninnies quit your arguing at pick up the fragging hunk of slag already?" She shouted at them, obviously annoyed.

TC nodded and tossed the ball of metal over to Skywarp, as he smashed it back at them. TC reacted quickly, returning it easily. Sky leapt up into the air kicking the ball hard as it flew across the field to Starscream, he ducted as Bumblebee hit the wall behind him.

"Watch it!" He shrieked, retrieving the yellow metal.

Sky stuck her glossa out at him, growling, he served the ball over to her, she hit it back, landing smoothly on her peds. TC rocketed upwards, hitting the ball over to Starscream. As said Decepticon was hitting the ball, the door to the arena opened. The red, white, and blue mech miscalculated, and the ball went spiraling off into the direction of the door. Which wouldn't have been so bad if the door hadn't of been opened. Everything was in slow motion. Sky, Skywarp, and TC were all staring in horror as the yellow chunk of metal neared the door. Starscream shrieked in terror, and everything sped up again, as the ball made contact with the dull grey faceplates, of Megatron.

"M-m-my lord!" Starscream squeaked, shriking in size as the Decepticon leader loomed over him.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron raged, grabbing said 'con by the throat.

The other three seekers took this opportunity to fetch the Autobot and leave the room. Because NO ONE wants to see Megs when he's pissed at the Squeakytoy…

Once the three remaining seekers had returned to their quarters, they picked up a small cardboard box and quickly shoved the small yellow lump that was Bumblebee inside, along with a datapad that read;

_Autobots,_

_Here is your little warrior._

_He was a wonderful volleyball._

_Included on this datapad is a recording of our volleyball game._

_Enjoy._

_-The Seekers_

The three were all laughing as they shoved the datapad in with Bumblebee and labled the box; _Autobot Headquarters_. Laserbeak took the package to the 'Bots, and for the record, Optimus laughed his aft off when he saw the video.

XxX

Yamiatei98: And thus ends the first chapter. Please review!


End file.
